Time of Dying
by Brokenmemories22
Summary: Saw a awesome AMV and decided to make this Song Fiction. When Poland figures out a vital secret, what will he do to keep his Hungarian from danger? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Okay. . I thought of this while watching an EPIC AMV.

Therefore. It's my new fanfic.

Will probably have. . a few chapters.

PolandxHungary. Because that pairing is just..

ASDFGHJKL

*VERY ooc.*

* * *

><p>HUNGARY'S POV<p>

I had just returned from a long day talking with that signature Prussian I loved speaking with.. Sometimes, I guess, when he _wasn't_ trying to rape me. Russia had allowed me out as long as I was back by 3PM. I guess I should tell you my situation, with that Russian, then?

I guess I should just come right out and say it, even though I don't want to. Russia is my.. Master, I guess you could say. That word sends shivers down my spine... "Master."

Meaning, he took me over just a few months ago. It wasn't.. that scary, I guess. But I didn't just give in. No, a true Hungarian girl doesn't just "give in," to anything. No, no, I would never do such.

I fought Russia, I fought him good and well, fairly. I had Prussia and a few others on my side, but he was Russia. I couldn't win. I fought until my army couldn't fight anymore, until I was weak, until we were all weak to the bone..

So I had to surrender.

So I surrendered to that Russian, something I didn't want to do in any place. He was koling, oh, he was koling.. He had finally gotten victory over me. Prussia felt sorry for me, I could tell..

Now, he ordered me to be his servant. That wasn't the most fun I would ever have, NOT by a long shot. Liet was his servant, as well, and he's told me before I was his servant it was cruel and harsh, and how he couldn't tell me because Russia would do it even more.. and Now I know exactly what he means.

I shook the thoughts from my head and knocked on the door softly. Russia already knew who it was, when he called, "Da, come in!" from somewhere in the house. I couldn't tell where. I opened the door, closing it behind me and looking around the large house where I worked.

I looked around, in the kitchen, in the living room. No Liet. That's odd. Usually, Liet would be hiding from Russia at that moment.. Somewhere, but I couldn't seem to find the Lithuanian.

"Liet's gone out somewhere. It's just me and you tonight, Elizaveta." The voice startled me from behind. Me jumping and whirling around to see that Russian, with that smug look on his face that scared me so much.. Scared me, because I was afraid.. Of what he'd do..

If I have yet to mention, when I do something wrong, he.. _whips_ me. Yes, whips me. Hard. It hurts. Worse than a frying pan, or so I've been told. Prussia was Russia's slave, once. But I won't go into that.

Anyways. My back is red from where he whips me, slightly black from bruises. I am so ashamed of it.. But of course, no one would ever see my back, other than Russia. And Russia doesn't care for my safety, just that I keep being his slave, his servant, just like Liet.

Usually, when Russia was alone with me, he'd force me to go get vodka, a lot of it. Then he'd get drunk and hit me with his whip hard and force me to do stuff, and even if I did it just as he commanded he'd pull my shirt off and whip me until my skin turned an even brighter shade of red, sometimes bleeding crimson..

I shivered at the thought of Russia hitting me again. Liet better get home soon, or I will have even more red markings on my back. .

Once he told me, when he was no longer intoxicated from vodka but remembered exactly what he had done, He whispered to me in my ear just before Liet got back, that if I ever told anyone about what he had done, that he had beat me with that whip, that I was "as good as dead."

At that moment, Russia was sitting in his big chair in the living room, where him and sometimes Liet would sit. He was sprawled out, smiling that Russian smile of his that still scared the hell out of me.

"Hungary! Go get me the vodka from the fridge, Da?"

My whole body shook as he said that. I shakily moved to the fridge and handed him a fresh, cold vodka. The drink at first had always made my mouth water at the thought of having such, but then I realized what it made Russia do.. I shivered. It was a cold drink, just like Russia was a cold nation.

He took the first vodka, gulped it down within a few minutes, then laughed. "Get me another! And another!" He continued to laugh as I brought him vodka after vodka.. When he reached a seventh one, he began to pull my shirt off roughly

Damn it, it's going to be a long night..


	2. Chapter 2

Pfft.. Random fanfiction is random and pretty awesome.

Sad there's no PolandxHungary yet?

YOU'RE ABOUT TO SEE.

* * *

><p><em>POLAND'S POV<em>

I was on my way to Hungary's house, my smile still on my face as I walked, humming some sort of Lady Gaga song. Hungary was my best friend. Maybe more than that.. I shook the thought from my head.

Well, I guess I couldn't say Hungary's house anymore. She lives at Russia's. He overtook her, as you could say. She's his servant now. I feel bad for her, Russia's always scared me a little bit.. I shivered slightly.

She always laughed nervously and told me not to worry about her. Which, like, made me worry about her even more. Therefore, that's why I'm going to check up on the girl. I'll just check on her. No harm, right?

A voice interrupted my thoughts.

The voice belonged to Prussia, him jumping beside me, his silver hair blowing in the breeze as he looked up at me, a smirk on his face.

"YO POLSKI!" He yelled, and I jumped, annoyed at the Prussian who was now beside me.

"L-Like what the hell, Prussia?" I groaned, crossing my arms and continuing to walk. Prussia of course didn't respond to that, just continuing to speak. "Where you going, Poland? To someone's house? Can I come?" He wore that "8D" face like usual, the one that was absolutely annoying..

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to Russia's house, to like, visit Hungar-" I didn't finish my sentence until Prussia stood in front of me, his eyes widened in fear. "It's like, 6PM. You don't wanna go to Russia's at 6PM, Polski." He warned me, his eyes looking serious.

Well, why would he be serious? Prussia is, like, never serious. My eyes narrowed, stopping walking. Mainly because that Prussian was in my way. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"And, like, why the hell not?" I said back to him, but his eyes just widened, putting one hand on my shoulder, as if he was scared for my life.

"You don't know, Polski?" I shook my head. "That's why I'm asking you, ya, like, idiot! Not tell me what happens supposedly at Russia's!" My eyes met his, obviously wanting to know. I put quotations around "supposedly," to show that I didn't believe him.

Prussia rolled his eyes, then looked down, and told me slowly,

"Well, Russia. . He beats Hungary, when he's alone. And tonight, Liet went out to go do something, and he's alone with Hungary. And if he catches you seeing him beat her.. Besides, he's drunk anyways, when he does it.. And I'm not supposed to tell you." Prussia trailed off, looking away. He seemed serious about it.

My mouth dropped. I thought for a moment. Was that why she's scared of him, Hungary, never scared of anyone? I thought it was just because he was her master! Why hadn't she told me? I thought. I would have, like, kicked some Russian ass!

Maybe Prussia was lying. Why would she tell Prussia, and not him? Pfft. He's lying. My mind is set on it.

"You're lying." I said easily, and Prussia only stared.

"W-What? I'm not lying! Why would I lie to you, Polski?" Prussia questioned, his eyes narrowed.

"Because she would tell me first, not you. Why would you know? And how? How do I know you're not lying? You've lied before!" I retorted, my lips curled into a snarl as he tried to say something back.

"She's not allowed to tell you! - You know what, Poland." He said, wearing a slightly pissed off face, glaring straight at me.

"Go there. See if I care. I'm going to hide and WATCH you get your ass whooped." He snarled.

I rolled my eyes once again. "Like, fine!"

And I walked away, oblivious to my fate when I was going to get to the Russian's house.

* * *

><p>I soon got to Russia's house, yawning softly. It was already 6PM, just as Prussia told me not to go. But I didn't care. I went to knock on the door, and realized it was already unlocked. I frowned.<p>

Russia never leaves anything unlocked, because of Belarus or Ukraine. . He was probably drunk, or maybe he was asleep and Hungary forgot. The frown stayed on my lips as I tensed. Did I believe Prussia? What if he was right? What if Russia really was beating her? And what was I supposed to do if he was?

I flinched, cracking open the door. No one was there. I looked at the living room, and I could see no one. Hm, that was odd. Usually someone was there.. my eyes widened at the inanimate object I saw on the ground, though.

A shirt.

Did that mean, what I thought it meant? It looked like Hungary's, too..

I heard the sound of Russia in the background, and a sharp squeal. He was laughing, some kind of slapping noise in the background. What was that? Was that.. Hungary? A shiver ran down my spine as I entered the house. I swear I could hear her voice yowling in pain, but I tried to ignore it..

_Prussia wasn't lying.._ I thought to myself, my eyes widened with fear. But, now that I'm here, what am I supposed to do? I couldn't just let her get hit now that I knew about it, but if Russia knew I knew.. Then..

I heard Hungary yell again, and I clenched my fists, running into the room where I had heard the scream to assess the situation.

And what I saw wasn't very good.

There was a shirtless Hungarian on an unmade bed, her chest and stomach area to the bed, and her back shown to a Russian with a long whip that was used on horses. It was being brought back and onto the Hungarian without mercy, leaving her crying and begging to get up and away from him.

The worst thing about it, was that poor Hungarian's back, black and red and blue and so many different colors. . It was bruised and just looking at it made my back hurt at the thought of someone doing that to me; slight blood dripped down the sides, unnoticed by the Russian who was causing all of this.

But Russia just laughed and continued, hiccuping every so often and kicking at her. He still hadn't seen me, and Hungary was too focused on screaming to notice me.

I quickly walked out of the room.

"Hungary, *hic* go get me another vodka!" and I saw him kick her out of the room. She stumbled, but nodded, pulling her self up and out of the room and to the kitchen.

I followed her silently.

She stumbled, and fell to the kitchen floor, not caring enough to catch herself. I could see her back good now, how red it was and how painful it looked. I gently bent down beside her, and looked at her.

"H-Hungary?" She jumped at hearing her own name, but relaxed when she saw me, her eyes clouded with worry. "Poland? What are you-" She seemed to realize her back was showing; she jolted up, a dark crimson blush the color of her back appearing on her face.

"I saw him, Hungary. Why didn't you tell me?.." I looked hurt, running a hand across her cheek to cup it softly. "I wasn't allowed.. If he knew you were here, he'd... Do it again.." Her shuddering increased, as she stood wobbly onto her feet and grabbed a vodka.

"I have to go give this to him, or he'll come check up on me, and I don't want you hurt, Poland. ." She looked at me and began to walk.

"No! I will say, that I kidnapped you. Please, you need to get your back tended to. ." I whispered softly, and she only briefly nodded, standing.

I grabbed her shirt and threw it onto her, then fled to my own house. She would be safe there. .

* * *

><p>WOAH.<p>

It turned awesome, didn't it?

I know. xD I'm not done, one more chapter!

Review, please? ~ ^ ^


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter of what looks to be the stupidest fanfic ever written.. xD

Hope you like it.

Alot of the char's are OOC. c: Sorry..

* * *

><p>HUNGARY'S POV<p>

I was at Poland's house now, drinking some tea, the first drink I'd had within a few days now. It tasted warm, and.. Just all around perfect. I liked Poland's house so far, it was so.. comforting.

I had already explained my situation to the Polish man whom was sitting beside me now, and he looked me over like I was something worth saving. But I probably didn't look too good; my hair messed up and my whole body covered with bruises.. But he didn't seem to care.

''Poland.. Why did you save me? Why didn't you just run away, like everyone else did? You didn't have to.. save me..'' Poland met my eyes like it was idiotic not to save me. But, he could have been caught by Russia, and that was one of the worst things anyone could do.. I shivered slightly as he responded,

''Why wouldn't I? You're, like, my friend, Hungary. I can't believe Prussia didn't save you from it when he had the chance, or, like, even Austria... How did you get into this mess, anyways?" He changed the topic easily, and I believe I had already told him how I got into it. But I could tell him again.

''Austria gave up on me, basically, and Russia attacked.. Prussia and I tried our hardest to keep him away, but we just.. couldn't. Virtually impossible. He thought about taking Prussia as well, but he didn't, I was the only one. He stole me back, and I've lived there for months now.."

Poland watched every word I said, and he smiled slightly at me as I looked up at him, his green eyes meeting mine. I was so glad that I was away from Russia... I still wondered why he had saved me. He risked his life for me, and Russia would come for his any moment now.

''Oh.. Why didn't you tell anyone what was happening?" He questioned, for the second time now, and I looked off in a different direction when I responded, "Because, no one would save me, anyways.. I mean, I'd thought no one would save me. If Russia found out that I told someone, he'd make the punishment worse than usual..." I shivered again, realizing that Russia probably would kill me if he got the chance.

While it was quiet for a moment, I whispered, "He once told me.. When he was no longer drunk from that idiotic vodka.. He remembered what he had done. Never apologized for it, but he was able to know exactly what he was doing then. Before Lithuania got back, he said to me.." I gulped slightly as I continued. "If I were to tell anyone that he had hit me, that I was as good as dead.''

''What an, like, asshole.'' Poland said bitterly. He looked at the time. ''It's ten, we should be getting to bed.. How long has it been since you've had a decent amount of sleep..?" I thought for a moment, then looked back at him.

''A good month.'' Was the only response he got.

He laughed softly. ''Well, you can sleep in the extra bedroom.'' He said easily, standing. Poland took my hand, and without another word, led me into a small pink room with a medium sized bed.

He told me where everything was, then looked into my eyes, still holding my hand softly. "Goodnight.." He whispered, and before I knew what he was doing, he pulled me into a soft kiss that lasted only a few moments, then walked out of the room.

I stood there in awe for a moment, then smiled, closing the door and snuggling into the bed. It was a soft bed, even though it was pink. Poland loved that color, seemingly.

I didn't mention to him that I.. Disliked, that color. It's not that I hated it, but I didn't like it as much as he did. I sighed softly, then rolled over. It was so peaceful in the house.. I snuggled closer into the covers, and within a moment I was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>That night, I awoke to the sound of yelling. Then a hushed voice, then yelling again. I rubbed my eyes, wanting to go back to where the yelling was coming from.<p>

My head ached from how tired I was. I pulled myself out of the pink and frilly looking bed, looking around the room for a moment. The yelling only got louder. It was coming from the living room it sounded like, the first room I had been in.

I quietly crept closer to the door, opening it, then looking into the hallway. As soon as I opened the door, I heard Poland's voice, then a darker man's voice. My whole body shivered as I realized who it was.. _Russia._

I didn't want to continue when I heard him, but Poland was out there. What if he was hurt? My heart pounded.

I decided to sneak out, my eyes narrowing as I quietly moved out of the door. I could hear them more clearly now, and I could tell that the two of them were fighting. Although I couldn't make out the words just yet.

I moved all the way to the end of the hallway, where it curved. If they were where I thought, then they'd be able to see me if I got any closer. My head peaked around the corner to see the two of them.

Like I had thought, they were both in the living room, a good ten feet away from me. Poland's back was to me, and Russia was facing me. He was too heavily intoxicated to see me, though. A empty vodka bottle sat on the table that he must have just finished drinking.

"Poland, *hic* I saw you stealing 'er!" Russia's voice was in rage now, and I knew that wasn't good. Gladly, I didn't see that.. whip that he always hit me with, so Poland seemed to be safe..

But Russia was so strong, and he could take Poland, and take me aswell, and it'd be all my fault...

I gulped as Poland stood his ground, his arms crossing over his chest. He must be frowning. "I have her, but you, like, can't! You'd been beating her and I can't stand to see my neighbor be treated, like that!"

My cheeks turned a soft shade of red. Why was he defending me? I had barely met Poland before this.

My heart began to pound as Russia took a step forward, pinning Poland in a drunk stance to the wall.

I didn't want to see the rest now, moving to the kitchen. I had to save him. I looked through his kitchen as quiet as I could until I saw a giant metal frying pan. A smirk appeared on my face.

When I went back, Poland and Russia seemed to be screaming violently. They were too busy with their fight if I slipped in. I slipped into the room, gripping the frying pan with both hands.

Poland saw me, and I glared at him for a moment to tell him to continue screaming. When Poland was about to scream, I grabbed the frying pan and threw it against Russia's head.

That man fell down, almost on top of Poland, but he dodged it, looking back at me then back at Russia, who's head was bleeding pretty badly from me hitting it.

Poland was only staring at me now, about a foot or so away from me. ". . How did you. . You heard us fighting and woke up?" I looked back up at him, and nodded basically.

He moved closer to me, myself barely realizing it as I stared softly into his eyes. "That's, like, awesome. ."

I nodded again. His lips were now inches away from mine, and I could feel his breathing. I didn't move, and didn't speak. I was too afraid that it was a dream and I would ruin it if I did so.

Without a second thought, he crashed his lips back onto mine, taking my hand that hadn't been holding the frying pan and gripping it.

The frying pan dropped to the floor, not banging because it had hit some sort of carpet. I wrapped one arm around his neck and began to kiss him back. He seemed to not realize what he was doing, pulling me closer and closer, his back now at the wall.

I could feel HIS heart pounding, and my own as well, the room seeming to be changing in temperature. He pulled his face away from mine, looking back into my eyes.

"I, like.. I love you, Hungary.." He whispered.

My heart pounded slightly, as I looked back at him. I smiled, running a hand softly through his hair.

"I love you too, Poland.."

And I resumed kissing him.

* * *

><p>Aww. . So cute, right? I know I fail. ; ;<p>

I'm going to my brother's house soon and I wanted to get this done.

So yeah, here it is!

REVIEW, PLEASEE.

vvv


End file.
